


The Favour

by LaKoda0518



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Awesome Molly Hooper, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John is adorably in love, Let's see where this goes!, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Patreon voted, Romantic Fluff, Series, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock is oblivious to everything, There's a lot of fucking fluff planned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, did i mention the fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: John Watson is ready to propose... but how? Only the best will do for the one and only Sherlock Holmes!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, I'm going to be posting a 221B mini-series of ficlets detailing John's adventures in trying to propose to the world's only consulting detective! Will he succeed? Ask my Patreon supporters! lol They are voting every week on a new chapter of this little story and we will see where things go from here! The story is in their hands, but I'm hoping everyone will enjoy it!

John's fingers tap against the desktop as he stares down at the blank notebook in front of him. It's been three days since their last case and he's already written it up and posted his latest blog entry as Sherlock's already moved on to the next one. The detective is currently on the sofa, his hands steepled under his chin as his perfect profile distracts John from his current mission.

Mentally chastising himself, John crouches a little lower over the notebook as he does his best to concentrate. It's been eighteen months since he'd first kissed the detective in the midst of a whirlwind rant about New Scotland Yard and turned their entire friendship upside down. At the time, he'd been just as surprised as Sherlock, but, looking back now, he can't imagine it any other way. Their entire friendship had been built on the unexpected so it was only natural that their romantic relationship followed suit.

  
The thought makes him chuckle, drawing his gaze back to Sherlock again. If he wants to propose, he's going to have to do something unexpected… something uniquely  _ them _ . "Us…" John mutters, an idea suddenly springing to mind. Without hesitation, he picks up his phone and fires off a short text to Molly: "I've got an idea… but I'm going to need to borrow a body…" 


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An astonished Molly answers John's text; John thinks back on his relationship with Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Part Two!! My patrons voted on what should happen next and a little bit of sentimental John is in order! Thinking back on their life together and a new idea for his proposal! ♥️🥰
> 
> Hope you enjoy this as much as I am!! 🥰

"A body…?" Molly texts back, three little dots symbolising her confusion. The idea brewing in his head is mad — he knows it! — but John can't think of anything better. Hell, everything had been mad since the day they'd met, so why bother changing things now?

Even as he'd witnessed Sherlock taking a riding crop to the broad side of a corpse, something in John's gut had told him he'd found his soulmate and it never occurred to him to question it. While the purple button-down shirt and perfectly tailored trousers had been the first things to catch John's eye, it had been Sherlock's mind that had convinced him to stay. Even with all of the messy experiments and near-death experiences over the years, John can't deny that they're perfect together; one mind, one body, and, yes, even one heart, despite many trying to convince him that Sherlock didn't have one. 

_ 'They just don't know you like I do,'  _ John thinks to himself, smiling softly as he glances at the detective. Even sulking on the sofa, he's still a vision of his younger self, the very undoing of everything John had ever dreamed… and a man like that deserves the best.

He taps out a short reply before reaching for his coat: "Yes… and bees. Lots and lots of bees…"


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrons voted once again! :D This is quite easily one of my favorite little things I'm writing at the moment! :) I love sharing this and having my patrons decide how it goes each week! Hope you all enjoy it as much as they do!

John's fingers drum nervously against his thigh. He feels silly standing outside Mycroft's office. This isn't a good idea... In all honesty, he's probably about to be mocked. Or worse, denied…

"Stay or go, Doctor Watson," Mycroft's flat tone sets the mood as he calls through the door. "Indecisiveness isn't an attractive trait in anyone, no matter how commonplace one may be."

Flushing heavily, John flexes his left hand before opening the door. Mycroft doesn't look up when he enters, but he doesn't take it to heart. It's one of the many traits the Holmes brothers share, although he wouldn't risk his life by mentioning it to either of them.

"So, what brings you here, today, hm?" Mycroft huffs, eyes still focused on the documents scattered over his desk. "Has my dear brother finally decided to take a look at that code I sent to him days ago?"

Ignoring Mycroft's snide comments, John clears his throat. "I'm here for myself, actually."

Ice blue eyes lock with his and the quirk of an eyebrow signals attentiveness. "Oh?"

John's hand shakes, but he presses on. "Yes… I'm not one to focus on traditions or asking permission, but it feels like the right thing to do… and the truth is..." He rallies his confidence before squaring his shoulders. "I'd like to marry your brother…"


End file.
